Something Cooler
by TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: When Zach Mitchell realizes His Brother Gray Mitchell is the King of Nerds and has no chance of becoming popular (and can help lower Zach's Popularity), Zach has to fix Gray's views to make him more knowledgeable about the subjects that are brought up as the Grade Levels go up. The way he fixes these Views though... is questionable. IT CONTINUES! MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!
1. The Picture

**JURASSIC WORLD OBVIOUSLY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

The boys are the same age as in the movie

Gray : 11

Zach : 15

"Do you wanna see something cooler?" Zach said as him and Gray looked at the gigantic fish dinosaur eating it's shark.

"Yeah!" Gray said in response.

 **In the movie it is presumed that by something cool means the glass ball driving ride which is the next time we see the boys.**

 **But this is not completely known to be true. What if something else happened before the ball ride. I mean Zach was looking at his phone before they saw the big fish dinosaur. What was on his screen. Well if he is part of a certain "fad" these days it could be something naughty. At least that is what I think...**

 **This is what I think he meant by "Something Cooler"**

 _Zach's text messages with his girlfriend_

 _Girlfriend: I told you to send me a picture everyday! I might forget what you look like ;)_

 _Zach: You have plenty of pictures..._

 _Girlfriend: But I want more..._

 _Zach:..._

 _Girlfriend:..._

 _Zach: Okay... I can't right now, Gray is next to me._

 _Girlfriend: Ugh... Just send it soon_

 _Zach: Any inspiration?_

 _Girlfriend: Zach... I told you I was going to stop doing that._

 _Zach: Im sending one of me to you and you won't send one of you to me?_

 _Do you want your picture or not?_

 _Girlfriend: ..._

 _Zach: Well_

 _Girlfriend: Fine..._

"Hey Zach look!" Gray yelled at Zach. As Zach looked upwards at the water his phone Vibrated. As he was being called he couldn't look so he put his phone in his pocket and watched the attraction take place.

The act was simple. The giant fish dinosaur ate the small in comparison shark. It was a very exhilarating display full of wonder and fish guts... many fish guts, primarily shark. The splash was quite large and quickly got to Zach and Gray and while it didn't completely make them soaked, it did damper their clothes significantly. Then the next part of the attraction took place. The seats of the viewing area elevated downwards to reveal a glass wall showing the underwater portion of the giant fish dinosaurs exhibit, where they gave it more sharks. While they were looking at the underwater portion, Gray was going super omega nerd on everything. He was naming facts left and right. He was pointing to every little distinct area of the tank. But Zach didn't care about this. He cared about his phone and the picture of his girlfriend that was on it.

Zach then realized something. Something about his brother. His brother was a loser beyond all caliber. He was going to be the teacher's pet and know everything. He was going to be the nerd of the school. He was never going to get a girlfriend, and most of all, if people knew he was related to him! He knew if more people knew that just his direct friends then his popularity would plummet down to pretty much nothing. He had to change this now.

Zach thought about what he could do to make this brother more "normal" in teenager terms. He had to become this normal before he was a teenager so he could actually succeed in his high school life, and more importantly, not embarrass Zach in front of his peers. Then Zach realized.

"Gray is Eleven" Zach thought "He hasn't even started puberty, He doesn't know about... Sex yet... should I? ... how even could I?" Then it came to him.

His phone.

Once Gray started losing his train of thought thinking so broadly about the dinosaurs Zach talked to Gray.

"Do you wanna see something cooler?" Zach said as him and Gray looked at the gigantic fish dinosaur eating it's shark.

"Yeah!" Gray said in response.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Getting There

"Okay, Gray follow me. I need to find out where the attraction is." Zach said as Gray was following.

"Where are we going?" Gray asked confused about where they were at the time.

"You will find out eventually. Just dont ask questions until we get there" Zach told Gray.

"But, I just wanna know. Maybe I can help you find it. I researched the map of this park. I could probably pass a test on it." Gray said happily.

Zach groaned when Gray said this. This is what he was trying to stop. "We will get there eventually, just shut up."

"But..." Gray mumbled.

Thats when Zach pulled his old trick. Zach grinned and said "I let you drag me around to all the attractions you want to see and you won't let me show you one I want to go to? Do you want to go to the most exciting attraction in the park?

Gray did not speak for a while after that. He just followed Zach. They passed many exhibits Gray wanted to see. Including the Kentucky Fried Dinosaur (Hey... Gray has some guilty pleasures like all of us), but eventually Zach found the place he wanted to go. The hotel they were staying at. Once Gray realized that the hotel was where they were going he was very confused.

"The Hotel is not a super amazing attraction... its a hotel... theres rooms... and beds... and tv's... There's no dinosaurs..." Gray said

"There's Dinosaur blankets" Zach laughed as they entered into the hotel.

"That you didn't want." Gray said. "You didn't want those dinosaur blankets because they are _too kiddy_ but they are not. They are perfectly fine blankets with beautiful designs made by the finest artists around the world.

"Such a nerd" Zach thought.

"Okay Okay... Just go to our room." Zach said.

"But... Why... It's only 3 P.M.. Im not tired at the slightest." Gray said stubbornly.

"JUST GET INTO THE HOTEL ROOM" Zach yelled.

Everyone in the general area just stared at them. Here there were two brothers fighting about whether to go into their hotel room at 3 P.M. when the park doesn't close until 10. It was a very confusing situation all around.

Embarrassed Zach grabbed Gray's t-shirt and tried to pull him inside the doors of the hotel. His attempt failed in the worst way possible. Gray's shirt completely tore in half and there stood Gray. Without a shirt on. Completely in the public eye.

Gray was not the most well fit person in the world but he wasn't fat either by any means. He was just a little chubby in the stomach area and that was all. His upper torso was as you would think for an eleven year old boy. No armpit hair at all and two Small Brown nipples with a very tiny tip.

Gray's face was a bright shade of red. He was so embarrassed he almost wanted to kill himself by hurling himself headfirst into the fish dinosaur from before but instead he did a fake "laugh" and slowly backed into the hotel with Zach. Zach became a temporary bodyguard for Gray as he escorted him to their room.

"WHY WOULD YOU TEAR MY SHIRT IN HALF, ALL I WANTED TO DO IS GO ON ALL THE ATTRACTIONS I CAN BEFORE WE LEAVE THIS PLACE. I WANT TO HAVE FUN." Gray Yelled at Zach. "But no... you couldn't let me. You couldn't let me go and do what I wanted to do for months... no years... Ive been waiting Years for this Zach... and now you are ruining it..." Gray cried

Zach knew his mission all along. He knew why he needed to get Gray to the hotel room. He had a plan to get rid of his brothers kid instinct and instead make him a man, but how could he do that when he is super pissed at him. Then an idea. An idea he had never thought of before. An idea with possible consequences if it doesn't work exactly as it should. Very bad consequences. He had a way to introduce his idea and make Gray stop being mad at the same time.


	3. The Starting parts

Zach was attracted to girls. Thats it. He did not even think about guys for a second. He was a pure Heterosexual. He wanted the boobs, the butts (of girls), and of course the pussy, but he was in a predicament. His brother Gray was the biggest nerd of the school district and he would make Zach's popularity go down substantially. The only thing Gray does not know about is the true essence of sex. Gray knew very little about sex, he knew that animals reproduce in someway but he didn't know how.

Zach and Gray's parents were the shelter the child from anything sexual until they hit puberty kind. Of course since Zach had friends in Middle School he found out before he hit puberty and when he did he was ready. For Gray, he has no true friends and anyone he did hang out with was as sheltered as he was. This is why Zach had to take it into his own hands.

If Gray knew about sex and how good it is he would possibly be a little more mature (or at least like the stuff Zach likes because of the sexual influence). The issue is how would he convey this to Gray. He could do his original plan which was to show him the naked picture of his girlfriend and explain things, but Gray was very angry with Zach at the time.

Gray did not want anything to do with Zach, he wanted to explore the park but instead here he was topless (due to Zach ripping his shirt off accidentally) on his bed face on the pillow crying, yelling and screaming loudly. He was in a full temper tantrum about how he didn't want to be here.

While this was happening Zach just looked at Gray contemplating what to do, then he realized something. Gray's butt was more prominent than he thought. It was the classic 11 year old small butt that Zach also had when he was that age and Zach was... attracted...

"No, first of all he is a guy... and He is MY BROTHER!" Zach yelled in his head. "I can't be attracted to my brother of all people... could I?" Zach thought and then as if perfectly timed Zach's dick started to harden up and within ten seconds it was completely hard. He had to get a better view of that butt.

"Okay Gray, I need you to look at these pictures. I need to teach you about something." Zach said as he got the picture off his screen on to his laptop and then onto the TV. Gray looked up at the TV and saw the picture. It was a full nude of Zach's girlfriend, Breasts and Vagina included. Grays small dick inside his underwear hardened a little bit for reasons unknown to him.

"It's... It's... Brooke... Why is she naked." Gray asked in a unsure confused tone.

"She is naked for my and now your enjoyment." Zach told him.

"What enjoyment... its just a picture..." Gray said still confused.

"Now Gray... this is my girlfriend Brooke with a completely nude exposure. How much do you know about the female anatomy." Zach asked with a teacher like voice.

"Not much... Mom and Dad won't let me see things like this... speaking of that WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT THINGS LIKE THIS." Gray said.

"Okay, Okay... I have... privileges... anyways heres what you need to know" Zach said as he pointed to the picture with a pen he found in the room. "These are what we call the breasts otherwise more widely known as boobs, and down here is the main part of a women, the vagina also known as the pussy."

"Why don't women have what we have?" Gray asked confused.

"I was just coming on to that, What you and me have is called the penis" Zach explained. "We use this in conjunction with the woman's vagina to create offspring in the process known as Sex."

"How?" Gray asked.

"Its simple really but to explain it fully you need to know about your parts, Please strip off your shorts to help me continue the lesson to my best ability." Zach said patiently.

This was the start of Zach's plan to make Gray into the normal kid he needs to be to save Zach's popularity and actually help his own.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Underwear

Grey was a standard looking eleven year old boy. Standing at 4 foot 10 inches and slim. He was just a kid. Barely any signs of puberty even beginning to start are not easily noticeable on him, he was bare. No arm hair, Barely any Chest hair (But there is a little), No facial hair or any oncoming signs of facial hair, and no... we will get onto that...

He was unsure about what Zach was teaching him about. "This new word, This expression, This so called Reproduction factory, what is it all about. Zach said it involved a penis and a va... a va... a Vagina? How do I not know about these things?" Gray wondered silently.

"Well do you want to learn more about sex or what?" Zach said in a forceful tone to break the silence.

"Yes" Gray said doubtfully.

"Then drop the pants" Zach said.

Gray obeyed Zach's command. He took a hold of his shorts and pulled them down to his feet. Under his shorts was a pair of "Premium" Jurassic World Boxers. The only reason Gray got them was because they had dinosaur pictures on them. There was a tiny erection inside barely hitting the t-rex head on the underpants.

"And the underpants" Zach said with a groaning tone.

Again but less willingly Gray almost obeyed. He grabbed his boxers and with a sense of doubt he said "Don't you have one? You can use yours to show me..."

"No, No, No, Mine will be used in a future part of the lesson, now take your weird dino boxers off" Zach said in an Annoyed tone.

Gray finally gave in. He put his fingers on the elastic band around his waist and down they went.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 _The next chapter is part 1 of the true Naughty section of this Story so it will be a lot longer ;D_


	5. Similarities

Zach and Gray had always had a certain "connection" to each other. For Starters they were brothers which SHOULD mean they have some sort of Family connection within each other. This is extended greatly when it is considered that they both had very similar paths growing up. If Zach did something when he was 9 Gray did that when he was 9 and so on so forth. Only in rare occasions did Gray do something Zach did in an earlier age than Zach did it. In fact, this experience he is going through is an example of that. Zach had no idea what Sex was until he was 12. Gray was 11. The one part of this that is different is that Gray was going to have more teaching than Zach did and in fact Zach is going to learn some new things too, and the one big thing that Zach knows. Gray has not even started puberty at any stage that he is aware of.

When Zach learned about sex at age 12 the first thing he did once he was home was measure his penis to see how big it actually was. 3.3 Inches Erect which was decent for being 12 (Average maximum is 4... Yes I actually did research...). At the time he knew it grew a little bit from when he was 10-11 from his daily showers but it was only minor. This led present day Zach to think Gray's penis would be what he had when he was 11.

He was pretty much right.

There Gray stood, Naked, No clothes on at all. His messy hair by his ears, his cute little face, unsure in emotion, the neck, the torso not terribly chubby but not super skinny by any means. He was just moderate in that department. The legs smooth, leading to the small feet that meant the end. Except, it wasn't the end. Zach looked at the most important part last.

Gray stood there with a 2.9 inch erection and two little testicles under it. It was basically what Zach had when he was 11.

The memories came flooding back. The hot water coming down from the spout of the shower. Covering his then 11 year old body. His hair quite similar but a little messier than it was currently. The water hitting his skin and going straight off the next second. Washing his torso, his legs, his feet, his hands, his... Penis.

It came to him.

Gray is almost a complete replica of him when he was 11. Not exact (Mainly because that's impossible because they were not born at the same time (4 year difference) so they obviously not twins).

This just made Zach more excited than he was before.

"Now the lesson can truly begin" Zach said with a gleam in his eye.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. The Teaching

There stood Gray completely naked in his hotel room. Wide eyed and wondering why the hell is he in this situation, but he was too deep into it now.

"To start off we will learn the parts of the penis" Zach said to Gray as he got on his knees. Zach's face was literally 3 inches away from Gray's penis when he took his finger and pointed at the head of Gray's penis. "This is the head of the Penis, it is used to vacate the body of certain fluids."

"Zach I know this... I have peed before..." Gray said mumbling

"CAN YOU JUST LET ME FINISH" Zach said.

Gray frowned slightly and said "Fine..."

"Thank You" Zach said.

"Next up is the shaft." Zach said as he moved his finger up to point at the shaft of Gray's penis. "This is used to transfer the fluids to the head from the body." Zach said.

"Wait... Fluids?... Isn't it just Urine that goes through?" Gray said

"WE WILL GET TO IT" Zach Yelled

"Okay... Okay..." Gray said back.

Zach went back to business and pointed at Gray's two small testicles. "These are one of the most important parts of your body, These are your testicles, this is where you make Semen when you hit puberty."

"Whats Semen?" Gray asked confused.

"... Baby Juice..." Zach said.

"It's juice for babies? Why is it in there?" Gray asked even more confused than before.

"No... It is used to make babies..." Zach said sighing.

"How?" Gray asked.

"WE WILL GET THERE!" Zach yelled. "Okay... Now that we know the parts we can learn how to associate it with sex, believe me it's simpler than it seems." Zach said as he got up and pointed back at the picture of his naked girlfriend. He pointed at her vagina. "This is where the Penis goes when you are trying to create life... or have fun if certain circumstances are met.".

"What circumstances?" Gray asked.

"Well... lets see, Any of these three will work. Use of birth control on the women, Putting a condom on the penis before entering or not ejaculating inside the girl... I would recommend the first one as it bares no importance to you and just between you and me. the idea of a condom is not as fun. It literally eliminates the skin contact which in my opinion is the best part of sex." Zach said.

"Okay... so have girl use birth control, use condom or don't what?" Gray asked.

"Ejaculate" Zach said back.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"It when you release the before mentioned semen into the girl's vagina." Zach said.

"Oh... Okay..." Gray said.

"Anyways the next type of pleasure is not as intensive. It is called oral sex. It is when the sexual partner engulfs the penis in the dark cavern of their mouth, Here I have a video for you." Zach said as he pulled up one of the many porn videos he had on his phone.

The video featured two famous porn stars from around the web obviously having sexual intercourse. Once the male porn star revealed his penis the female immediately started blowing him. Then the video stopped.

"Now it's time for our first live demonstration!" Zach said.

Zach went back on his knees near Gray's penis.

"Oral sex is most oftenly referred as a Blowjob, to see what it feels like on the human body the first experiment will be started. In this experiment we will see how long you can stay standing while your penis is being blown. The person giving the blowjob will be me."

"I thought only women could do it?" Gray said.

"Both men and women have mouths you dipshi... you numskull... now lets begin" Zach said as he took a breath and went for it.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Went for it

Back in middle school when Zach was still in the new about puberty and sex, he had said "I would not give anybody a blowjob even if someone had a fully loaded shotgun to my head".

He lied.

While he was not being forced to do it by any means, (and the fact that there is no shotgun in their hotel room...) He took Gray's 11 year old penis into his mouth.

To Zach's surprise and pleasure it had turned out that Gray was a very thorough cleaner of his body and clean every part to mostly spick and span. Gray's penis tasted mainly like a mix between average skin taste (so basically nothing) and there was a small hint of a soap taste that had come from the soap bar in the wasn't exactly the most appealing thing in the world, but Zach carried on.

Gray was standing... Well trying to stay standing while Zach was going to town on his dick. Zach's mouth was going up and down and up and down and up and down and up and... you get the point... and while he was doing this he was slowly licking around the head of Gray's penis. It was heaven for Gray. He loved the sound of his brother mumbling grunts while sucking and after a minute Gray was yelling at the top of his lungs in joy. He felt like he was in heaven.

Three minutes in Gray was amazingly still standing without any support.

"Wow... I thought you would last a minute tops..." Zach said surprised as he let go of Gray's penis which was now covered in his spit and slightly gleaming as a result.

"How... How... did I taste?" Gray said trying to recover his breath.

"You will find out later Gray" Zach said as he winked. "Just wait... Anyways... I'm getting tired of moving my head back and forth so I have an idea." Zach said with a Grin.

"Okay... What is it" Gray said back.

"You move your hips forward and backward towards my mouth so you do the moving and I stay still." Zach said.

"Deal" Gray said back as he got he situated in his spot. Zach again held Gray's dick and took it in his warm mouth. Just this time Gray did the rest of the work.

Gray started thrusting slowly and little by little Gray pushed more of his 2.9 inch pecker into Zach's mouth until it was fully engulfed.

Zach was slightly regretting his decision. Gray was handling this somehow with no problem and at the rate they were going this was going to last for quite a long time. He couldn't back out of it now. All he could do is breathe through his nose.

Breathe and Smell. Smell the smell of his own spit.

Breathe and Smell...Breathe and Smell...Breathe and Smell...

This is going to take a while...

After about 7 minutes (Quite a long time considering he had never gotten a blowjob before) of Gray Screaming and moaning in joy because of the blowjob he was receiving Gray's body couldn't take it anymore.

Gray yelled at the top of his lungs and his whole body shook as a powerful dry orgasm struck his body. Gray pushed into Zach's mouth so forcefully that it actually hurt Zach's nose slightly because of how it hit Gray's pubic area.

Soon afterwards Gray's penis slowly went flaccid and his legs gave way, although when he finally fell to the ground his penis became erect almost straight away.

"Wow" Gray said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. A Revelation

**I'm Sorry for the Delay. I have had life stuff and also I have just not been motivated. I feel a little motivated now so I am going to see how far I can get.**

Here it was. The moment where Zach got the pleasure. Not quite where he is leading it yet, but here is part 1 of the spoils. Zach finally gets the relief he feels like he deserves.

"Okay, now we get to the other side of oral sex. You have been on the receiving end like the male in the relationship should, but at the same time you should know how the woman or in these kind of occurrences being another man feels when they are the one performing the blowjob." Zach said to Gray.

"What are you leading onto?" Gray asked Zach.

"Well Isn't it obvious! You have to perform a blowjob on me!" Zach said gleaming.

"You mean?" Gray asked.

"Yes, you will do what I did to you." Zach said.

"Well... I was going to say I get to see your penis... but I guess that would be a yes considering what you just said." Gray said muttering.

"Okay then! Let's get my clothes off then!" Zach said as he stripped his shirt off. Zach was like Gray in the way that he was not ripped in the abs but at the same he was not fat by any means. Just like Gray he had a decently healthy body.

Zach then took off his jeans. Underneath laid to cleanly shaven legs and above them red boxer shorts with a tent in them.

"Are you ready?" Zach said

All Gray did was gulp.

"Okay then" Zach said.

Zach pulled down his boxers and there poked out his member. His decently sized 5.57 Inch (Hey he measures it to the hundredths place... get over it) Penis showed in all it's glory.

Gray slightly gasped when he saw Zach's member. "I thought it was Smaller... I mean... all those years ago..."

"What?" Zach said.

"Oh... Nothing" Gray said

"Wait... WHAT" Zach said.

"Well... it's just..."

"WHAT IS IT" Zach yelled at Gray.

"Well... it was like 3 years ago (1112 days exactly but Gray was not going to say that) when I woke up in the middle of night. You know... when we were sharing rooms..."

"And?"

"Well... I saw you on your bed... Asleep"

"And?"

"Well... You were Asleep and... Naked.."

"And?"

"Well... I was curious... and..."

"And?"

"I just had a peak..."

"That's what I Wanted to hear! This is perfect! You were already interested in Dick before you knew what it was REALLY for!... Excellent." Zach said to Gray.

"You're...Not...Mad?..." Gray said

"No, No, No, No, No! Not at all! I remember those days. Back when I was 12. I had just learned about sex from Ned. Oh those were the days. I believe he went to join a Child Porn Agency... I wonder whats going on with him now?... Whatever... Anyways... Back to business."

"Okay..." Gray said.

"Anyways... I remember having my first jack off sessions and then literally fainting afterwards. I thought I always got away with it because of you being asleep when I woke back up, But... Apparently Not..." Zach said.

"Again.. I was just curious about how you'res looked... I mean there was the Bath Times a LONG time ago."

"Oh yeah... Back in the day when he got to scrub each others backs and every so often splash Mom when she was outside the tub getting our towels ready." Zach said.

"Zach... I know we are like 5 times bigger than we were then but can we try something like that again sometime?"

"Wait... now you are the one creating these ideas? You are catching on way quicker than I thought you would."

"Well I am the smartest kid in my class." Gray said to Zach as he smirked.

"Well... I think we have talked for long enough. Now it is time for your first giving of a blowjob."

"You know... I'm still unsure about this."

"Dude... I already gave you one. You have to return the favor. It's all a matter of manners."

"You have never given a crap about manners before..."

"That doesn't matter... anyways get to sucking..." Zach said as he put his hands on Gray's shoulders and pushed him down."


	9. About Time

"Zach... I don't know.. If I am comfortable about this... What if I do it wrong? What if I hurt you?"

"And how would you possibly do that?"

"What if I... Uh..."

"Just don't bite and we will be fine." Zach said as he took the initiative and got closer to Gray's mouth. Zach maneuvered his dick to be within 3 inches of Gray's mouth. "I'm not doing this forcefully, so get sucking."

"But... But..."

"I will stay here all day!"

Gray, who seemed so excited to learn about sex and even have his own brother give him a blowjob was not thrilled to be the one to give the blowjob. Especially on his Brother's dick. He knew that Zach would stay by his word and not move until the blowjob was given and so He knew that he had no choice.

"Ohhhhh Yesssssss" Zach said as his dick entered Gray's mouth. It was so warm and small. Zach's dick fit tightly in his mouth with about 1 centimeter on each side away from the teeth. "Now we are going to start with you giving me the true blowjob. Now move your head up and down my dick and enjoy the taste of Skin and Your Spit!"

This continued for a while until Zach had enough of just standing there and enjoying. Zach began to thrust slowly to meet Gray's head and eventually his thrusting was all that was going on. Gray had eventually stopped moving his head and let Zach do the work. Eventually Zach was on the verge and you could tell it by his panting. He was ready to burst right into Gray's mouth, but he had a better idea.

Gray just just stationary. He had spent the last 5 minutes just watching Zach thrust into his mouth. All of a sudden Zach pulled his dick completely out of his mouth.

"Jack my dick off." Zach said as he gave a jack-off gesture with his hands.

Gray took his right hand and put it on Zach's dick. He went back and forth on Zach's dick. After a while it was time.

"Okay Gray, now you need to let go of my dick and scoot back a bit. You need to close your eyes and open your mouth as big as possible while facing my dick. If this works correctly, you should get a nice surprise." Zach said.

Gray obeyed Zach's orders. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth directly towards Zach. Zach aimed his dick at Gray's nose (More or Less) and then started the Final Jacks.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, OHHHHHHH!" Zach yelled as he finally came.

1 Stream of Cum landed straight in Gray's mouth, 2 Streams landed on Gray's left cheek, and the rest of the smaller splats landed around Gray's face and torso. Surprisingly none of it got on the floor.

"I really needed that" Zach said as he started to really look at he had had done.

"Wow... I just tasted something... Interesting..." Gray said as he opened his eyes and Look Zach straight in the Eyes and Zach gulped.

"That was my Semen. That was my Cum."

"I just drank your baby juice?"

"Yep..."

"Uh... It is bad for a male to drink it?"

"No... No... It is... Fine... It's just... a bit awkward."

"Well.. At least it was just us who are in here. I should take a shower and then we can go do another ride in the park. Maybe even the... oh what is it called..." Gray said to Zach.

"Wait... you actually forgot something about this park? Thats new." Zach said genuinely surprised.

"I know... I think it is just the fact that we just did all of that... It got my mind off the Park."

"Uh... Well... I don't know what to do"

"Maybe if you look it up on your phone I could point it out?"

"Good idea" Zach said as he grabbed his phone.

 _5 New Messages_

 _Girlfriend: Well where is my picture? I have been waiting for an hour!_

 _Girlfriend: Zach? Are you There?_

 _Girlfriend: ZACH MITCHELL ARE YOU THERE?_

 _Girlfriend: ZACH MITCHELL! IF YOU DO NOT RESPOND WITHIN 5 MINUTES I AM GOING TO LEAK YOUR NUDES AROUND TO EVERYONE AT SCHOOL._

That message was sent 20 minutes ago.

"Well Fuck..." Zach said.


	10. The Idea

Zach was going to be in a world of embarrassment when he went back home. He knew this is going to hurt his reputation in more ways than one. Zach went to sit on his bed. He just sat there and stared at the text.

 _Zach: Fine, Fuck you then. I don't care what you do. I just had sex anyways, I don't need you._

 _Girlfriend: SO YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME! Fuck you, you retard. Stella and Elsie already have the pictures. They are out there. I am starting your downfall._

 _Zach: Well, good luck with that. Bitch._

Zach shut his phone off and stared at Gray.

"Well my reputations ruined." Zach said to Gray.

"What happened?" Gray asked concerned.

"It's... .It's... Brooke. She is ruining me. She is sending the Nude Pictures I send her around to everybody. That are all going to see my stupid naked body."

"Well..." Gray said as he went over to Zach and sat down next to him "I like your body"

"Oh... You're Just saying that to try to make me feel better" Zach said. "I can not fix this, not until I get back there at least. Lets just... do something in the park."

"Okay!" Gray said as he went to get his clothes.

"I think you should probably take a shower before we go."

"Okay! I think that would be nice after doing what we just...did."

"Actually thinking about that, I need a shower too!" Zach said to Gray.

"How about you just try to work out your social life while I take my shower and then you can take yours..." Gray said.

"Why don't we just take a shower together. I mean we just gave each other blowjobs... I think we know enough about each others bodies." Zach said

"Okay. I guess" Gray said as he started walking towards the bathroom in the hotel room.

The Bathroom was not the biggest in the world and with it was not a very big shower. It was definitely not a 2 person shower but Zach was determined to make it work.

"I didn't realize how small the shower was" Gray said to Zach who was already turning the water. They were already naked so it was just the event of them going in the shower.

"You can get in towards the spout and I will get in behind you." Zach said.

Gray did as Zach said and entered the shower. He stood almost to the wall of the shower where the spout was already spewing out decently hot water. Zach got in behind him. It was quite a tight fit with not very much room between them. They decided to leave the shower curtain open so they could at least spread out their arms.

"There is the issue of the fact that only one of us can be under the spout" Gray said not knowing how to continue.

"Dude, you realize I am like 8 inches taller than you right..." Zach said as he just leaned over Gray to get some of the water on his hair. While he was doing this his body collided with Gray's. With this contact Zach's dick all of a sudden grew to full erectness. When Zach realized his dick was erect he got an idea. A very "Interesting" idea. The issue was that Zach knew Gray was very unlikely to accept his idea with open arms. The best way to do it would be to directly do it and explain later.

While Zach was thinking Gray grabbed the bottle of Shampoo and started to wash his hair. While Gray just was moving his hands around his hair like normal it gave Zach a perfect view of Gray's Rectum. Smooth, No Hair, Perfect for a quick... yeah.

Gray started to Rinse his hair when he all of a sudden felt Zach come very close behind him. He felt something near his Rectum and all of a sudden.

"OWWWWWWWWW"


	11. Wanting

"So Gray... this is the next lesson. As you can see... well... feel I guess my Penis is inside of your rectum. This is what we call fucking."

"It... Hurts..." Gray said wincing as Zach just carried on.

"That will stop eventually, now just try to relax and enjoy the moment. It may last a while."

"But... But..."

"Exactly! In the Butt!" Zach said to Gray.

After hearing that Gray put his head on the front side of the shower. He tried to relax but it was not working that well. His body was obviously not prepared for a course of Anal Sex at the time of the shower taking place. After a while it was getting better, but it was no denying it, it was gonna hurt quite badly no matter what. The good part was that Pleasure was coming slowly as well. This pleasure though had nothing on the pleasure that Zach was feeling.

Zach's dick was in the tightest and warmest place it had been ever. Even after having Gray give him a blowjob, this was far, far, far superior. It was not going to last long. The Cum was building in his Ballsack it was getting ready to burst. Zach was holding it for a long time, but it was getting closer and closer. Surprisingly Zach was able to hold it for a whole ten minutes before it was getting just too much to handle.

Zach started getting faster as he pounded into Gray. faster and faster. The water streaming from the faucet onto both of them. Streaming and Streaming. Gray's head was pushing on the front of the shower. Pushing and Pushing. Zach began to feel his semen push through his dick.

"Oh, Not Yet! Please not Yet! This is too good!"

"IT HURTS"

"IT DOES NOT HURT, FEEL PLEASURE"

"BUT... BUT... IT HURTS!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW"

"Why?"

"THIS IS WHY" Zach said as his voice trembled. Zach pounded exactly 6 more times into Gray's rectum and then the final pound was forced upon with a "Ahhhhh".

"I really needed that, Sorry for the inconvenience of the Early Lesson. I had to get my frustrations and my Stress out at the same time."

" I get that you needed to get those out... but why on my Rectum?"

"Let's just use the term Ass from now on Okay? I'm done with these weird changes between proper and sexual-minded words..."

"Okay...?... Uh anyways... but why did you need to let it out on my Ass?"

"Well... because... Gray... this is going to sound extremely corny but... I really do love you... actually I just love your body... but I love you..."

"Well, I love you to Zach" Gray said with a blank expression.

"Well Don't say it like that!" That makes you sound like you are just saying that!... You are just not saying it correctly right?"

"Well... uh... Sure?" Gray said again with a blank expression.

"GRAY MITCHELL, DO YOU LOVE ME"

"Sure?"

"GRAY MITCHELL, DO YOU LOVVVEEEE MEEEEEE" Zach said going on his knees facing Gray.

"I said sure! This is over!" Gray said starting to get a little freaked out.

"IT'S OVER! NO IT CAN NOT BE OVER! IT ONLY JUST BEGUN. COME OVER HERE! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

"Wait... Anything?"

"YES ANYTHING!"

"Really Anything?"

"PLEASE! I WILL BUY YOU KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN... OR DINOSAUR IN THIS CASE.. EVERYDAY"

"And?"

'I WILL... UH... LET YOU GO ON ANY RIDE IN THE PARK..."

"And?" 

'I WILL SUCK YOUR DICK EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. I WILL DO IT ANYWHERE, NO MATTER WHO COULD SEE. I NEED YOU GRAY. I NEED YOU."

Now Gray was completely freaked the fuck out. Zach was literally going crazy. He had never seen this before.

"Will you let me fuck you?"

"YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Zach said, so excited he jumped on the bed with his ass already up in the air.


	12. What Happened

"Gray? You there? Hello?" Zach said as he looked at Gray passed out on the side of the shower. His head had been smashed on the side of the shower after the last pound and it along with the pound itself caused him to faint onto the floor of the shower. Zach's cum slowly started to pour out of Gray's ass he just laid there.

"Oh, god... What am I going to do?. My Brother is completely knocked out laying on the bottom of a shower." Zach said to himself contemplating. The first step was obvious, get yourself and the knocked-out person out of the shower. Zach quickly got out and tried to pick up Gray. He was actually surprisingly light at only 126 pounds. Zach carried him over to the bed and sat at the desk in the room. He opened his laptop, the picture of Brooke was still on there. To save for safe keepings, Zach took out his phone and took some pictures of Gray's naked body. It felt extremely dirty of him to do so, but in his mind it was just a matter of saying "fuck it" and going on with life. He took pictures of Gray's ass, still pouring out Zach's cum, and some pictures of Gray's penis. He also took a full body photo from the front and the back.

While he was waiting for Gray to eventually wake up, Zach looked at his laptop and decided to do what his now Ex-Girlfriend was doing to him. He took all the Nudes that his girlfriend had sent to him and put them all into a folder on his desktop. He then one by one sent one by one to his guy friends. It took quite a long time but eventually he finished.

"If I am fighting this war, you are fighting this too Brooke." Zach said feeling better about his situation. It took a while longer but after exactly 41 minutes and 53 seconds, Gray woke up.

"Wait... where am I?" Gray said confused. Gray faintly remembered Zach being completely insane about him.

"You got knocked-out when I came inside of you." Zach said rushing over to Gray to talk to him.

"So... you are not completely obsessed with me and want me to be the only one who ever sees you?"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Gray said.

"Uh... Okay... Anyways... before anything I should tell you that what we're just doing was..."

"Fucking" Gray said.

"Oh! So you know?" Zach surprised he got it that easy. It was pretty obvious that it was fucking, but he was still surprised.

"Yeah... anyways..." Gray said as he tried to regain his bearings. Gray's dream (Which he still kind-of remembers but not fully) ended with Gray about to fuck Zach. The weird dream-sex effect happened and he woke up before any sex was taken place.

"Do you have any questions about fucking?"

"Uh... sure... how do you make it feel better on the receiving end?"

"Oh... uh... yeah about that... there are ways... considerably more than one... yet I only used one... and it is not the best option by far."

"So... what are these ways?"

"Well what I did was the forceful approach with water as the lubricant." It is really not a good idea for a first time anal fuck, but it was what happened... but anyways... the other options mainly take in the form of Lubricant and stretching the asshole. I really do not want to do this but I will anyways, Since I was so harsh on you, you... can fuck me.."

It turned out that the dream, while weird, was going to have a happy ending. Even if it wasn't even in the dream anymore.


	13. Spit

"Are you sure you want this?" Gray asked shocked by what Zach had just said to him.

His big brother, who he has known for his entire life just gave him clearance to fuck and he did not know where to begin.

"Yeah, I'm sure Gray. I deserve it honestly... I fucked your virgin ass without consent... which is actually technically rape but that is for another lesson..." Zach said.

"Okay... so where do I begin?" Gray asked.

"Well... First you have to get hard obviously, Remember what I taught you earlier?"

"I need to masturbate?" Gray asked

"Yes, but not all the way. Only masturbate until your dick is as hard as it can be, then we can move on to the next step" Zach said "Here, I will even help you with it"

Zach walked over to Gray and put his Hands on Gray's dick. It just felt natural now to touch it. Gray's Penis started to perk up immediately and soon it was at full erectness.

"Okay, now we need some sort of Lubricant. We can go rough like I did with pure water or we can go as far as using soap."

"Can we use spit?" Gray asked out of nowhere

"Well... we can... But Spit is not the best for Lubrication."

"Let's just use spit then!" Gray said with a smirk. "Now get sucking".

Zach was surprised at how Gray worked this and was impressed.

"Gladly" Zach said with a gulp, he had already did literally an hour or two ago but he was still scared of the idea of sucking a dick, but he didn't want to look like a wimp so he did it again.

Zach moved his head to over Gray's penis and started sucking for about 3 minutes, after this time he thought that there was enough spit on there.

"Okay, now Gray, Here is the interesting part. I am going to lay flat on my stomach on the bed. All you have to do is aim for my Asshole and go for it, you don't even have to warn me because of what I did earlier." Zach said as confidently as he could. Zach was terrified of the Idea of an object entering his asshole, especially a piece of another human.

Zach went over to the bed and did what he said he was going to do. He laid flat on his stomach and waited. He felt the bed shake as Gray started to move over him. Both were in position and it was now go time. "Now Gray, I didn't tell you about another way of getting ready for anal FUCKINNGGGGGGGGGG" Zach said as Gray plunged in. Zach fainted immediately, just the trauma alone caused it.

Gray didn't even notice that the body below him had gone unconscious and just kept going on. The sensation of Zach's tight ass on Gray's penis were making Gray's mind go haywire. Gray started to push in and out as he did when he was getting the blowjob, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. It was a common pattern for about 6 minutes. Eventually it became too much and and while Gray could not cum because of his age, he still had his pee building up. It got to so much that Gray ended up peeing in Zach's ass.


	14. Lesson Concluded

It only know that Gray realized that Zach was knocked out cold. Gray thought he looked at peace when he was just knocked out there. He had truly fallen in love with Zach. It was about 20 minutes later when Zach woke up.

"What happened?"

"I fucked you!"

"What?" Zach said as he remembered the events that took place. As he started to remember he felt a liquid go down his leg and then the feeling of it around the asshole started occurring.

"Wait... did you... Pee in my Ass?"

"Uh... yeah... I'm sorry.." Gray said embarrassed.

"Ah, fuck it... It doesn't really matter." Zach said not really caring.

"You really don't mind that I took a piss in your ass?" Gray asked surprised.

"First of all, good word choice, and second not really... Everybody needs some sort of relief. It's just a good thing you didn't do that when I gave you a blowjob... Anyways... now that we have both fainted due to the events of today and also gathered much new information on each other's bodies, I think our lesson should conclude for today!"

"That's probably a good idea! The park closes in 5 hours! We still have so much to do!" Gray said excited.

"Well, what next then?" Zach said.

"I don't know... how about you choose Zach." Gray said smiling.

"You what happened last time I chose what we do next?"

"This?"

"Yep! Do you really want me picking?" Zach said.

"Yes, I do. I want to do what you want to do Zach. I love you." Gray said straight faced to Zach.

"Okay then! I say we go on that Clear Ball Ride! That was my favorite when I came here a while back!" Zach said.

"Let's do it!" Gray said.

With that Zach put on his regular clothes and told Gray "Make sure to get a new shirt to put on. We remember what happened to the old one." Zach smirked looking at Gray.

Eventually they both got completely dressed and headed down the hotel to the ground floor. They exited the Hotel and saw about 6 men heavily armed running towards the security building.

"I wonder what is going on?" Zach said.

"Probably a Containment breach or something. It happens every so often here. It will probably be fine" Gray said back to Zach as they went over to the map of the park.

"There it is!" Said Gray pointing.

"Excellent now let's go!" Zach said.

 **Little did they know, the Hotel they were staying in had Security Cameras. Security Cameras that were on 24/7. While a Majority of people in Security were watching the newly escaped Indominus Rex, there were a few who watched what could be described as some Not-Safe-For-Work Material.**


	15. Knowing

**We pick the story back up after the Indominus Rex has gotten eaten by the Mosasaur, The boys are in the tent waiting for their Parents to arrive at Jurassic World.**

"Did all of that just happen?" Gray said as he woke up next to Zach in the makeshift refuge area for the Visitors and Staff of the now Shut Down Jurassic World.

"Yeah, Gray. That happened. We saw that Giant Fish Dinosaur from before... Eat that Mutant T-Rex thing" Zach said back to Gray smiling.

"Uh first of all, The Giant Fish Dinosaur is called a Mosasaur and also it is not actually a Dinosaur, it just seems like it would be since it is at a place called Jurassic World, and also that Mutant T-Rex thing... It was called the Indominus Rex and I can say your were mostly right saying Mutant since it was A Direct Result of Mutating many Dinosaurs together." Gray said showing off his knowledge.

"Ugh!" Zach said. "I gave you the lesson before all of this would happen so you would stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Gray asked

"Being a smart ass about everything." Zach told Gray.

"Well sorry, I just know things and I find great pride in telling people that they are wrong" Gray laughed.

Zach sighed and said "Let's just hope that Mom and Dad get here soon.".

"Uh, Hey, Where is Claire and Owen gone?" Gray asked

"I don't know really, I also woke up after they left. They probably have some important jobs to do with shutting down the park. Don't worry about it, They will be back soon." Zach said to Gray.

Almost on Cue a voice came over the intercom of the park. "Zach and Gray Mitchell, Please Go to the JW Directors office in the back". The voice of the intercom rang through the entire tent waking many people up from their rest.

"I guess we better go there" Gray said to Zach.

"I guess..." Zach said back.

Zach and Gray got up from their Official Jurassic World Sleeping bags and went over to the back of the tent. There were Guards at the door.

"You two Zach and Gray Mitchell?" The Guard on the right of the door said.

"Yes." The two boys said simultaneously

The guard just stared at them, "Okay, I have confirmed your identity, You are free to go in." he said as he opened the door for them to walk through.

Zach and Gray walked through the door to see Claire and Owen sitting behind two desks on each side of the room with one big desk where both of them could sit at together in the middle. Both Claire and Owen were at the big desk.

"Oh, Please come in!" Claire said offering them a seat in front of the desk. The boys walked over and sat.

"So both of you know what happened last night" Owen said to the Boys.

"Uh, Yeah?" Zach said back.

"Well... Your Parents do not know the full extent of the situation with your involvement. We... well... Mainly Claire does not want your parents to know that we brought you to the scene of Attack. We want them to think you were safe in a special area designated for these events." Owen said.

"So, You want us to play innocent?" Gray said pointing his head towards Clair.

"Well, Yes basically, but we will help make incentives for you so you don't feel like we are using you. Your will get two items if you agree to not tell your parents everything. First of all, Zach's phone was found where the ball ride ended, the screen is cracked the phone still We found you phone we found that your lock was conveniently 0123 because Teenagers are... simple usually..." Claire said looking at Owen.

"Idiots" Owen said laughing.

"Anyways... When your phone unlocked the Camera Gallery was already open and the first photo was" Claire as Zach's eyes grew huge.

"Uh, Uh, Claire... Can we speak over there for a moment" Zach said worried about the pictures of Gray on his phone.

"Oh..." Claire said as he turned her head from Zach to Gray. "He doesn't know?" She said to Zach.

"Know what?" Gray said confused.

"Oh um... um..." Claire said as she Motioned for Zach to go into the corner of the room.

"She is saying that you have not realized how many pictures of Dinosaurs he took, He was more amazed by them than you think." Owen tried to cover.

"But Zach... he didn't really care for the dinosaurs when he still had his phone..." Gray said puzzled.

"That is why it is surprising that we found those photos!" Owen said looking over to Claire and Zach.

"How could you do such a thing Zachary uh... What is your middle name?" Claire said to Zach.

"Why should I tell you? You're the one who is supposed to love us." Zach said Snarkily trying to get out of the conversation.

"Because young man, I am trying to make a point about the bad things you have done." Claire said annoyed.

"Heh, If I don't tell you then you won't make it seem so bad." Zach said. He knew what he was doing here and it was actually fun to see Claire get mad.

"ZACHARY, IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME YOUR MIDDLE NAME I WILL..." Claire yelled

"His middle name is Ryan" Gray yelled to her as he heard her yell.

"Oh, Thanks Gray... Okay then... Where was I?... Let's start over." Claire said as she cleared her throat.

"Zachary Ryan MItchell, How dare you take pictures of your brother's naked body with your phone. There is no reason for this to be the case." Clair said softly but with a stern accent.

"Well, I found him sleeping Naked for some reason and I thought It would be funny to show him when we got home. This of course was before the events of the Containment Breach occurred." Zach said.

"You see, Me and Owen thought you might say something like that and this is why we did more research." Claire said as Zach's eyes widened as more of the words came out.

"Can we... Please have Gray leave the room. It was all me. I basically tricked him into it. I don't want him to face the consequences." Zach said whispering back to Claire.

"What? What are you talking about? We just saw you tear his shirt off outside of the hotel..." Claire said.

"Oh... Oh... Yeah that was all it was..." Zach said relieved and he started to walk back to Gray.

Claire looked at Zach and poked his shoulder. "You do realize... that I was lying right? Me and Owen found your room's tape in surveillance and we saw what you did... I was saying the Shirt thing as a joke." Claire said as Zach's eyes again widened and this time tears started coming out.

Zach did not know what to say back. Claire and Owen knew about what He and Gray did.

"Uh..." Zach said as he got very close to Claire. "Please only punish me. I don't want Gray to get any of it. He is innocent, I am guilty. I actually Truly love my brother. I would do anything to save him. Please just make him leave the room, I will talk with you and Owen.:

"Zach... you have to remember we said we would make incentives for you to say that we did not put you two kids in extreme danger? This is the main incentive. For your word we will not tell anybody about what you did. We will even give you a copy of the hotel security tape." Claire said to Zach putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait... Wait... I just thought of this... Isn't it illegal to Put Surveillance cameras in hotel rooms?... I mean it is a privacy breach..." Zach said to Claire.

"Well... Not exactly... You see Zach we are not a part of the United States of America. We are our own entity in the world. We separated from the United States years ago because they would not let us have it our way. We had to pay them off, but we did and here we are. We make our own rules." Claire said to Zach.

"But... What you get attacked by another country?" Zach asked confused.

"Well... First of all, The island is in complete ruins and second we have Alliances with the United States still and that brings the rest of their allies. We had that covered... Now Zach.. this is not the time to talk about Political Topics... We really should get ready. Your Parents are expected to be here by Tomorrow if not tonight. It really depends on how well their flights go" Claire said to Zach.

"Fine..." Zach said as he went over to Gray. RIght before they talked to Owen and Gray again Zach remember one last thing. "As long as you do not tell Gray that I took photos of him I will not tell my parents that you are already pregnant with a Child."

"What the... How did you know that?" Claire asked

Zach's eyes went straight to the trashcan that was near the area where they had their chat.

"Okay... Deal." Claire said.

Both Zach and Claire went back and sat in their respective spot.

"Me and Zach got the details worked out. I will say what I can say now." Claire said as she got a pad ready with four signature slots. "By signing this You Gray and Zach will make the events here sound like you two were completely safe throughout the operation. Our signing will make it so people never hear of the events that occurred in your Hotel room. Also Zach, we have our own contract that Owen will sign but Gray will not." Claire told everyone.

"But... Why don't I sign the other Contract... also... how do you know about the things that happened?" Gray asked confused and a little frightened.

"No Comment on either question" Claire told Gray as She, Zach, and Owen signed both sheets. "Now Gray, Just sign here and we are done."

"What is on that other contract?" Gray asked.

"It's..." Zach said trying to come up with something. "It's... Just some details about the both of us that needs a signature but since you are only 11 your signature would be invalid... All of it is boring anyways." Zach told Gray trying to act like what he was saying was real.

"Okay.. .Then..." Gray said as he signed the first contract.

"Okay! Everything is settled then!" Claire Said with Glee. "Now leave the room please, we have other important people to meet, Also here Zach, As I Promised the Hotel Camera Copy."

"Thanks, Zach said as he took the envelope in Claire's hand. All that was inside was a flash drive. "Welp, Let's wait for Mom and Dad" Zach said as he and Gray went back their little area of refuge.


	16. Homeward Bound

The next day finally came, The people moved to a bigger building to hold all of them since the tent they were in was not big enough. Zach and Gray had just woken up from another Night's rest. They remembered the events of the day prior well. They knew that Claire and Owen do know what they did and also... that Kentucky Fried Dinosaur is amazing when it is Free-Of-Charge. Zach had also realized after they left Claire and Owen's Office that he never got his phone back. He knew that they did not know nearly the end of the contents on his phone. Especially the text messages. They did not know that he is having an Electronic War with Brooke and they did not know that Zach's sex with Gray was ammunition in that war, although Zach never actually said he had sex with his brother.

"Attention. Attention. The first Boats of Family Members are arriving on the Island, Prepare to be reunited shortly" The person on the intercom said.

"About time..." Zach said as he looked at Gray.

Gray just stared back. "What if..."

"Shush Gray, We signed Contracts, they won't tell." Zach said as he looked around. Zach saw Claire and Owen actually walking towards them. "Gray... Stand Up," Zach said Hurriedly to Gray. Gray stood up in a hurry and realized why he stood up a second later when Owen and Claire were standing right by them.

"I thought it would be a good idea if we were by you two when your parents came. I made sure to make your parents on the first ship over here. I did not want to make you two wait." Claire said trying to act positive, "Oh and also, Zach, here is your phone. I promise I have not touched it since you signed the contract. Everything but the pictures is not known."

"Thanks..." Zach said relieved but also not sure if she was lying or not.

About an hour went by while the island security was running security scans on all the people coming to the island. They really would not prefer a terrorist to Blow Up many people that are already injured either physically or Psychologically. Eventually the first batch were scanned and they were allowed into the Refuge Area. Eventually Zach and Gray's Parents found them and they had a relieving family reunion. Zach and Gray's Parents also had a talk with Claire and after a while They were ready to pack up and board the Boat back to the Airport. There were two boats on the return path and you had to buy a pass to get a boat.

"While I can't give you a private ride home, My Power over this park allows me to get free passes to the boat." Claire said to the Mitchell Family as she took out her key card and swiped it on the Debit Card Reader. Surprisingly to The Mitchell parents, the card worked and once Claire entered 4 tickets they were spit out.

"Thanks Claire" The Mr. Mitchell (Dad) said as he took the tickets out of the machine. He looked at the tickets and noticed something that hindered the homeward bound process. "Uh... Claire?" Mr. Mitchell said looking where Claire was.

Claire was not there. She had more important things to do and she had to leave the Mitchell family.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Mitchell asked her Husband.

"Well, we can get to airport. It's just that the four tickets we got are split between the two ships. 2 on each." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Maybe Me and Gray can go on one and You and Zach on the other? Or VIce-Versa?" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"How about Me and Gray go on one and you two go on the other." Zach said happily. "You have not really talked to us in a week, what is one more day?"

"I guess..." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"I am fully with Zach's idea Mom and Dad!" Gray said.

"Okay... I guess you two kids can go on one." Mr. Mitchell said. "Just make sure your cell phone has battery when we get back to the airport."

"Deal!" Zach said as he grabbed the two tickets to ship 1 and took Gray's hand to start heading over there.

The two boys headed over to the line and reserved their room on the ship for one night. It was the same design of ship that brought them to the Island in the first place which meant it was not huge but it could fit a good number of people. There were 8 rooms on one ship, two people to a room.

"Room 8, We literally were the last people on this ship, That's why Mom and Dad had to go on the other ship." Zach told Gray as they entered their room. It was compact but it was good enough. The two did not realize it from the outside but this ship was actually slightly fancier than the one that brought them to the island. This ship, while still having the small rooms had two decently sized beds and a nice 42 inch Flat-Screen TV with a Playstation 4 Connected. It was a pretty good room for a boat to be honest. Zach went to see the bathroom. The bathroom is where they skimped on the money front to make the actual room nice. The bathroom had a shower and that was it. There was a sign on the back wall of the shower that said that the Ship had communal restrooms and those were the only toilets on board. "At least they were kind enough to give us showers..." Zach said...

When Gray heard Zach said that he realized that neither he or Zach had showered since they were in the hotel. The last shower they had was when the event happened. It had been four days since they had a shower. "Uh... Zach... Remember the last time we had a shower?"

"Oh... would you even really consider that a shower? I mean, we didn't really use soap or anything... We just... You know..." Zach said Trying to force the idea while also not trying to overdo it.

"You know... you fucked me? You made me pass out? You made me possibly have a concussion?" Gray said directing emphasis on the last part.

"Yeah... whatever... Let's stop talking about that..." Zach said actually trying to get out of the conversation this time.

"Wait... No... What I just said before... That is totally true... You could of inflicted me with serious brain damage. You see, I don't remember if I fainted because of you fucking me or because of my head banging against the wall of the shower but either way my head hit that shower wall pretty hard. You could of gave me minor brain damage! How did I not realize this earlier! What if I woke up and I was seriously Mentally Unstable! Especially after what happened on that Island! What If I became mentally retarded! What if I was so retarded that I decided to walk towards the Indominus Rex? What if... What if... I was so retarded I killed myself! It could of happened!" Gray yelled at Zach before Realizing that Zach was starting to Cry and Pace in the tiny shower.

"Gray... You realize how much shit I am in right now? Do you realize that my life is basically ruined? Do you realize that I am in the middle of a social war that could get me arrested? Do you? Do you? Do you realize how many pictures of me and Brooke are out between all of our friends? Do you realize both me and Brooke's lives are basically going to be forever hindered by our war? Do you realize what I have done? Since I did not send her that picture because I was having sex with YOU MY YOUNGER BROTHER, She sent out my pictures and as a result I sent out hers. Do you realize what is going on? I just got this text right when you started talking about your little brain injury rant thing! I caused this!" Zach said as he held up his phone for Zach to see.

 _Brooke: Zach... I did not realize you could release my pictures in the same fashion that I did yours. Do you know what you have done? I know I should feel bad for what I did, But what you did just made things worse for me. My brother knows and he is threatening me! He is blackmailing me! My brother is making me have sex with him because if I refuse he will tell Our Parents about the pictures! I have conceded to his demands! You releasing my pictures has caused me to be having Sex with my YOUNGER brother. He is only 13 and he has forced me to do everything. Blowjob, Vagainal, Anal, Everything. That's not all. He actually screwed me also. Thats right my Brother came in me yesterday and Now I think I am pregnant. I stole one of my mom's pregnancy testers and it said positive. I have been impregnated by my Younger Brothers Sperm, All because of you. All because of you. All because of you. I am texting this on an app that sends the text at a later time. I am writing this text at 3:23 P.M. I expect to not be standing where I am today by 4. Goodbye Zach, And Fuck you, You caused me to do this. You caused me to do what I am about to do._

 _Brooke: I really don't want to do this._

 _Brooke: I really do not want to do this._

 _Brooke: I really want to do this._

The next text was of unspeakable horror. It was a picture of a noose and a knife. The knife had blood on it. There was something on the bed. Something large. It was a body. The face of the person's body was Facing the Camera. It was a Younger Teenage boy. Presumably Brooke's brother.

 _Brooke: One down, Now me_

The texts left off there.

"Oh my god, Zach call the police! Call 911!" Gray yelled scared about the circumstances.

"Gray... remember how the text said that the text was sent later than when it was wrote? They have already been found by their parents. They are both dead. Gray... I caused Brooke to Murder her brother and then commit suicide... I can't live with myself."

Gray just stood speechless. He did not know what to think about the events that had occurred. He knew that Zach was in a little war with his ex-girlfriend but he did not see it becoming this serious."You know... You do have more in common with her now... Now you both could say that you had sex with your younger brother..." Gray said thinking after he spoke.

"Gray...Punish Me... I have done a bad thing... Punish me... Do anything you want to me... I... I... I planned on having this boat ride to relish about the few good parts of the Jurassic World Vacation and... some other things but now I know what needs to happen. I am going to open my body to you Gray." Zach said wincing at the idea of what he is doing.

"I am just going to call this Lesson 2..." Gray said as he tried to lighten the mood.


	17. Is it Punishment?

**Sorry for the long delay between chapters! I had school shit to do and also I was writing a personal project that took me 2 months to write! I decided to continue based on the anonymous reviewer. Reviewers like him/her are what inspire me to write and now that I am less busy, I can do just that! Keep Reviewing! Please! It keeps me inspired and makes me think about continuing!**

"So, You just want to pass off Brooke's death as a way to continue our nice lessons? You want to just do what we did last time? You just want to Blow Blow Fuck Fuck and be Done? No. I need more. I need more painfulness. I have done such a bad thing and I need true torture. Here... I will pull up a video on my laptop" Zach said to Gray with unstable feelings.

Zach was going from the Central Minded Suave Teenager to being basically a lunatic obsessed with torturing himself because of what he did. He pulled up a couple videos on his laptop Using the Ships Actually Quite Nice Wifi.

The first video was not the most harmful as all it showed was a guy being tied up and then having a man have sex with him while he is tied up.

The second video was when it started getting interesting, it involved the guy being tied up, but with it he was uncontrollably ticked so he was basically going into forced hysteria.

The third video... was interesting. It was basically a staged rape porno. The video showed the outside was snowing heavily and the Pizza Delivery Man came up to the door. The Pizza Boy seemingly in his early 20s, looked cold and miserable because of his drive over to the house. A Man also in his early 20s answered the door. He asked that the Pizza Man come in because he wanted to be "kind".

He was anything but.

Once the Pizza man stepped in, He told the Man the price of the pizzas and the man went to get his wallet. Instead of getting his wallet, the man went around his house to the room connecting his living room to the main corridor. The film panned down to show a gun. The man picked up the gun and a syringe. The man picked up the gun and the syringe and opened the door connecting the room to the corridor. The pizza man looked over and saw the man. He noticed the gun immediately and dropped the pizzas he was holding. The Man told the pizza man to lay on the ground on his stomach. The pizza man did what he was told to do but before he could say a word, the man rushed over and inserted the syringe in the pizza man and pushed in the fluid. The fluid caused the pizza man to pass out immediately. The camera cut ahead then to a bed. Again with the chains but this time, the person getting chained was the unconscious pizza man. He was laid down on his stomach and held down by many chains on his arms, legs, and neck. Soon the pizza man woke up and the man was ready for him. The man quickly slapped the pizza mans ass thirteen times with the pizza man yelping every time. Eventually the pizza man's face was shown with a wide mouth gag that kept his mouth open. The man went over the pizza man's face and took out his 7.24 inch dick and immediately put in. The pizza man couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Uh, Zach... I don't think we can do this part" Gray said to Zach actually quite frightened by the video he was watching

"Keep Watching!" Zach said back.

Gray then watch the video continue.

The man facefucked the pizza man for about a minute of video, but it seemed to be longer because the video was cut down. The Pizza man was gagging every time the dick was placed in his mouth. Eventually the Man got up from facefucking and moved to the back of the Pizza Man. He quickly slapped the pizza mans ass a couple more times and then proceeded to stick his dick inside the pizza man's ass. This lasted for a while but eventually after a couple of cuts in the video. The man was getting faster and faster fucking the pizza man. The man all of a sudden started grunting loudly and made 4 loud slaps against the pizza man's ass. He pulled his dick out, and cum slowly puckered out from the Pizza Guy's asshole. The video then showed the man go over to the dresser and pick up a shotgun. Quickly Zach then turned the video off.

"I think you get the point, I am allowing you to do your worst" Zach said looking at Gray.

"How much time until we get back to land?" Gray asked Zach.

"I don't know, Come on we have to do this now!" Zach said forcefully.

"What if We start to dock when we are doing it?" Gray said.

"Come on Gray! It will be a couple hours until we dock!" Zach said as he looked at his phone. "See Gray? It is currently 2:25 P.M. Currently! We have time!"

"Do we though?" Gray said back.

"Oh my god Gray! Just fucking punish me already!" Zach said desperately.

"Is it really punishment when you want it?" Gray said back.

"Uh. Well.. I did not think of it that way." Zach said.

"How about this Zach, We are not going to do the punishment today, as that is a better punishment!" Gray said hoping it would work.

"Why will you not just do this!" Zach said to Gray.

"Well, A honest part of it is that those videos basically scared me to absolute Terror." Gray said fake laughing.

"Okay, Gray, I will make an offer that I am not going to let you not accept." Zach said, "Here is your new order, We will not have sex today, but so it will be a sort of punishment, I want you to pick a random day to basically rape me, Get that Gray? I want you to rape me."

"Uh, What's Rape?" Gray said back.

"Oh my fucking god, you are still an idiot! I try to help you and..." Zach yelled and sighed. "Rape is when Sex is forced upon a person without their consent."

"That sounds illegal" Gray said.

"Well, that's because it is, Actually Quite" Zach said back.

"Well I really don't want to do that to you Zach..." Gray said.

"Well too bad, I am going to do this to complete the order, If you do not perform the rape, I will do the rape on you and it will be worst than anything you could put together. So be warned." Zach said.

Gray gulped when he heard this. "Uh, I think we should sleep, I'm tired"

"It is only 2:27!" Zach said back.

"Let's just play some Playstation then" Gray said to Zach.

"Let's" Zach said back.


	18. Serenity

The boys played the on board PS4 for about an hour. They played in games ranging from Sports Games like Madden or MLB the Show to Playing freaking Disney Infinity (Of Which they thought was a terrible and awful game but since the age barrier was built in to their rooms they could not play any M rated games).

"Man these games suck" Zach said groaning at Gray.

"But what else is their to do on this ship!?" Gray said back.

"That... I do not know..." Zach said.

"I mean we can go on deck just to see what's going on..." Gray said.

"I mean, We could... I guess..." Zach said getting up and turning off the Playstation 4. "Are we allowed up there?"

"I think so?" Gray said in an unsure tone.

"I mean let's try?" Zach said.

"Okay..." Gray said.

The boys creaked open the door and put an eye in to check if the way was clear. It was clear as far as they could tell so they opened the door fully and walked out. They headed towards the steps they took to get down to the room. On the way down the hall they heard the people in the other rooms, They could not hear much, except in one room their was a quite loud growling noise.

"Maybe we should Bring That Up?" Gray said questioningly.

"It sounds kinda serious, but again I don't know if we are allowed to be doing this." Zach said back. "Let's go up the stairs and sneak around some more"

Zach then started to Sprint up the stairs and Gray followed. They reached the top to see the door to the deck was open. They peeked their heads on the deck.

"I don't see anyone." Zach said.

"Well duh, I am looking too. There is nobody out there... Should we go out there?" Gray asked.

"Well, we made it this far, May as well go all the way" Zach said back as he started to walk on deck. Gray followed him.

The two boys went over to the edge of the boat, they could see the blue water with simple waves gushing through. They could also see another boat that was basically the same boat carrying more people including their parents. It was a quite serene scene. Nothing seemed to be out of normality. They were just on a boat sailing quickly through the ocean between an island and an Airport in Florida.

"It is quite nice out here actually..." Zach said to Gray

"I know right?" Gray said back, "Look at the sunset"

"I know right!" Zach said looking at the beautiful sunset.

The Sun was just going down and the sky was a nice dark orange. The light was still emitting over the frigid waters of the ocean.

"I wonder if Jurassic World will ever reopen." Gray said.

"Eh, I don't know Gray... It won't be for a while if it will ever open again." Zach said back.

Gray sighed after Zach said this. "You know Zach, Even though we almost died like fifty billion times in that park, I still loved the time we had there, and not just because of that little thing we did."

Zach laughed, "Gray, That place was a marvel. It had freaking Dinosaurs! And not just normal dinosaurs, But Genetically Modified Dinosaurs! It was spectacular!"

"Okay... First of all, What happened to the Real Zach... second... Those Modified Dinosaurs are what almost ate us for dinner." Gray said confused but still laughing.

"Heh, I don't show my opinions in the open usually" Zach laughed. "I wonder how far out we are from the airport, Let's check my phone"

Zach quickly got out his phone and it was filled with text messages, The first three words of each message was showing up on the screen.

Did you see

Oh My God

Have you seen

Is it true

Did Brooke Actually

Do you know

Why would she

Zach started to tear up.

"What did I do!" Zach said looking over the railing at the water. "Sometimes I just want to jump in there and let the sharks have me for dinner"

"Don't think that way Zach! I couldn't live without you!" Gray said.

"What?" Zach said back.

"My life has been based off being with you in terms of family matters." Gray said. "I don't know how I would live as an only child.

All of a sudden a loud noise started emitting from the ship. They could see a red siren flashing on both boats. The waves started to pick up.

"Woah, What is going on?" Gray said worriedly as he started to look around the waters.

The waves were slowly getting more and more crazy, and a small spike could be seen about half a mile off.

"What could that be?" Zach said also scared, "A Shark?"

"That spike is too big for a shark. It is something bigger." Gray said.

More spikes started to appear.

"That... That... Is a Mosasaur." Gray said.

"Is it... the Mosasaur?" Zach said.

"No, I don't think so. I think it's another one. In the books I read, it is said that they keep a second of each Dinosaur locked up below the island so they can quickly get a new one in the exhibit if one were to of passed away. This one has not been properly handled yet. I think it was from that area." Gray said.

The Mosasaur quickly swam through the ocean and even with the boat speeding up, it soon caught up. The Mosasaur came almost fully above the water before going full down under.

"Where did he go?" Zach said.

"I..." Gray started to say as both of them soon found out where the Mosasaur was.

Half of the other boat was gone, the other half of the boat was, while sinking as well, covered in blood.

"Are we going to die?" Gray said to Zach.

"Uh." Zach said back.


	19. What the ?

"Mom and Dad..." Gray said looking at the blood stained boat across the water.

"I'm not sure if they are still here Gray..." Zach said.

"I... I... Don't know what to say... What the heck just happened?" Gray said.

"I don't know, but I think we should probably keep calm, the Mosasaur may not be done." Zach said.

"It may come and eat this ship?!" Gray said panicking.

"It's possible..." Zach said looking at the other boat. There were people on the other boat looking out of the open half of the boat that was quickly sinking. They were visibly panicking and the boat attained more and more water as it slowly went down.

"Hey, you two kids! What are you doing out here?!" A man called to the boys. The boys looked over and looked at the man. He had a big white beard and a full suit on. He was obviously someone officially connected with a business. "This deck is for staff only!"

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"I am nobody! You two need to go down into the boat again. I have to help sort out this mess!" the man said.

"Look, My brother is really scared man, We just got out of the events of Jurassic Fucking World and now this is happening." Zach said trying to explain the situation.

"Well, It doesn't fucking matter now does it? I mean, just look at this! I bet at least there are 20 people inside that mosasaurs belly disintegrating as we speak! Also, at this rate the rest of the people will die just by drowning! I don't know how to fix this fucking mess!" The man said trying to think. "Now get down to the lower decks!"

"We think our parents are dead. They were both on that boat." Zach said starting to get more scared about the situation.

"Ah, who cares, Who needs parents! My parents died in a car accident back in June of 1987, I didn't give a fuck about them. Just go down to the lower decks! I have a fucking job to do!" The man said.

"Mom and Dad..." Gray said with his heart beating about 200 Beats a MInute.

"Gray, it's going to be fine. It's going to be fine. We are going to be fine. Mom and Dad may live! I don't know! There could be a miracle!" Zach said.

"Don't count on it" The man said pointing at the boat. The boat was almost completely submerged with water. "Once it's down there it's over." Literally 10 seconds later is was completely submerged.

Surprisingly what looked like 5 people popped out to the surface of the water. They were hard to see from so far away, but it showed that their were survivors.

"Wait where is the Mosasaur?" Gray said looking at the survivors.

"I don't know, And I don't want to know." Zach said.

All of a sudden a big explosion sound could be heard. Zach and Gray looked around and they saw smoke bellowing out from the other side of the ship. They quickly ran over there to find quite a sight.

They saw the mosasaur floating on the water, Dead.

"How did it... Die?" Gray said questioningly.

"You ask how it died eh?" The man from before said. "It died because I killed it!"

"How? I thought you were just standing there!" Zach said.

"While you were looking at the boat sink, I quickly ran to the Bomb Cannon. Three shots right to the top of the head did the trick. Blew it's brain all over the place." The man said.

"I'm surprised it got through the skin!" Gray said.

"It wasn't that hard honestly. The bombs that Jurassic World gave us are extremely strong." The man said.

"So you are with Jurassic World?" Zach said.

"Well no... I'm with their private security company" The man said. "Now we better get you kids home and work out the whole dead parents thing."

"You act like it's an average day thing..." Gray said.

"Tough shit Kid" The man said.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Gray said.

"Well again, Tough Shit Kid, the world isn't going to be nice to you. People will most likely want to say fuck you to you and everybody else. That's how the world really works." The man said not really caring about anything. "Now get back to your fucking rooms and let's get you two to the airport."

The man went back into the ship.

"What..." Gray said.

"The Fuck?" Zach said finishing his sentence.


	20. The Unknown and Known

The ship that Gray and Zach were on soon got to a point where they could see the docks that would get them to the airport. There were some police officers but not a huge amount. Zach and Gray were in their rooms just trying to comprehend the events that had just happened in their lives.

Zach and Gray had to think about what they were going to do due to both of their parents dying, they had to see what would happen to the family house, the family car, and honestly the entire sides of both their parents. They assumed that they would be put under the control of one of their Aunts or Uncles but they did not knew which one. They were in their room on the ship when they were talking about where they might go.

"Maybe... It will be Dad's Brother Marcus, He lives in Anaheim. Or... Or.. Mom's Sister Robin! She lives in Rochester, or... Or..." Gray said trying to think about what the next step was for the two boys.

"Gray!" Zach yelled, "Just shut up! I need to think about what we are going to say to the police officers when they talk to us! I don't know what to fucking do right now! I don't know what to say! I just don't fucking know!"

"Calm down Zach" Gray said trying to get him to calm down.

"MY LIFE IS LITERALLY FUCKED RIGHT NOW GRAY, LITERALLY FUCKED" Zach said trying to comprehend things in his mind. "I caused my fucking girlfriend to commit fucking murder suicide! I just saw my fucking parents be eaten by a fucking dinosaur!"

"You are saying the F word a lot Zach..." Gray said.

"GET OVER IT! I AM CONFUSED, I AM JUST SO... SO... " Zach said as he started to walk over to Gray. "I am just so... Guilty... Of Everything."

"Guilty of What Zach? Well... I can't say that. You kinda did do the girlfriend thing, but You couldn't help Our Parents. You couldn't of done anything differently." Gray said back.

"No! I could of Went with Dad on that Boat and let you and Mom be on this boat! If I had not had fucking sex with you on the Island I would be dead and Mom would still be alive! Or you know? We could have both been on that boat! That would of made my job easy! We both would of been killed! How About That!" Zach yelled at Gray.

"Zach..." Gray said getting worried.

"SHUT UP GRAY!" Zach yelled back.

"Zach..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Zach!"

"GRAY I TOLD YOU 2 TIMES NOW! SHUT THE FUCK UP! OUR PARENTS ARE IN SOME FUCKING DINOSAURS STOMACH AND WE CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT! OUR PARENTS ARE FUCKING DEAD GRAY! THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Zach yelled at Gray as he got up from the bed as he went into the bathroom to wash his face.

The Door Knocked.

"Who is it?" Gray asked to the person outside the door while Zach was cleaning his face.

"It's The Captain, I have a phone call from Claire directed for you and your brother." The Captain said outside the door.

"Okay?" Gray said as he opened the door. The Captain gave him the phone and just walked away like it was nothing. "Hello?" Gray said as he talked into the phone.

Before anyone answered Gray, Gray could hear the shower water running signifying that Zach was in the shower.

"Gray!? Gray?! Is this Gray Mitchell on the Phone?!" Claire said through the phone.

"Yes... This is Gray..." Gray said back.

"Oh, Gray. I heard about what happened, I don't know what to say." Claire said back. "Owen! It's Gray on the phone! Get on the other line!"

"Zach is freaking out right now, He does not know..." Gray said.

"I thought he would, You see I did not want to say this but we have been seeing your surveillance through the ship as well... We know about Brooke..." Claire said.

"Yeah, And Kid, Me and Claire talked about it" Owen said getting on the other phone line, We think you should not tell Zach that we know. We will not tell anybody about it."

"But... You have been watching us? Again?" Gray asked Stunned.

"I know you and Zach did not like this happening the first time, But it is just for safety." Claire said.

"But, But, Just... You did it again." Gray said.

"I know Gray! It's alright! We will not report anything!" Claire said.

"How will I know..." Gray said.

"We never revealed the pictures!" Both Claire and Owen said.

"But we haven't even reached back to America yet." Gray said.

The water in Zach's shower stopped.

"Gray? Who are you talking to?" Zach asked from the bathroom.


	21. Arrival

"It's... It's... Just the airport confirming that we want to fly back to North Carolina" Gray said trying to think.

"Let me talk to them, I need to get something worked out." Zach walking towards Gray.

"Don't let him have the phone!" Claire Said through the phone

"Uh... Zach, I think the connection is getting beat up, Uh... I can barely hear the airport person anymore. What? What did you say?" Gray said trying to act out of the situation.

"Just give me the phone Gray!" Zach yelled.

"Don't give him the phone!" Claire yeled also.

"Uh... Uh" Gray said as he Panicked.

"Well are you going to give me the fucking phone or not?" Zach said now standing right next to Gray. Zach reached for Gray's hand. Before Gray could do anymore thinking, he decided to do the simplest thing possible. He ended the call.

"Oh... My finger slipped, I accidently ended the call. Oh well, I guess we will handle that when we get to the airport." Gray said trying to act unsuspiciously.

"Why did you worry so much about giving me the phone to the fucking airport person?" Zach asked Gray mad.

"Well... Uh..."

"Well? Are you gonna tell me?" Zach yelled.

"Are you two fine in there?" The captain's voice came from outside the door.

"Uh... Yeah, We're good!" Gray said back.

"No we are not! Sir, Do you know who was on the other line of that phone call?" Zach said to the captain through the door.

"It was from the Island." The Captain said.

"What Island?" Zach said back glaring at Gray.

"You know... Jurassic World... Or what was Jurassic World" The captain said.

"Okay Captain... You want the phone I'm assuming?" Gray said looking at Zach with his face in pure anger at Gray.

"Uh, Yeah." the captain said back.

Gray opened the door and gave the captain the phone.

"How far away are we from the airport?" Gray asked.

"Have you been looking out the window at all?" The captain laughed.

Gray and Zach both walked over to the window. They could see land. They were almost back in the United States.

"So... About 15 minutes." The captain said closing the door and leaving.

Zach went over to the door and opened it. He looked down the hall to make sure nobody was out of there cabin.

"Gray Mitchell. Why did you lie to me about who was on the other line of that phone company." Zach said to Gray.

"Because... Because.." Gray said trying to contemplate.

"Because... You didn't want me to know that you were talking to Claire? Is that it? Do they somehow have a camera in this room also so they heard all the stuff about Brook? Is that what it was about? Huh! Huh!" Zach said getting angrier as he talked.

"Um..." Gray said not knowing what to do.

Zach started to look around the room and then he saw it. He saw that in the corner was a tiny black box.

"THOSE WHORES" Zach yelled as he looked at the black box. "I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING US. I KNOW. I know... I..." Zach started to Cry.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING DO!" Zach screamed. "I am trying to hold myself together but so many things are happening!"

All of a sudden, The boat intercom came on. "Hello Passengers. We have arrived in Orlando, Florida. You will be driven on supreme accommodations to the airport and then you will be flown out on Jurassic World's Expense. We would like to say sorry for the accident that happened on the island. Thank You."

"Well, That was the boat ride!" Gray said trying to get his stuff together.

"Yes... The boat ride is done. But we have no idea where we are going next." Zach said.

The two boys got there stuff together and left the boat. On the way out they saw the captain no longer in a captain's uniform.

"Hey, Where is your uniform?" Gray asked the Captain.

"I got fired a minute after I was done talking to you two shits." The captain said with a stern look on his face.

Gray laughed and Zach stared at Him.

"They fucking fired this guy because he told me that it was Claire. I can't believe this." Zach said to Gray trying to expedite their exiting of the ship.

At the end of the dock that led to true land was 10 men in black suits. They also had black sunglasses and earpieces.

Zach and Gray walked down towards the men along with the other people that were on the boat with them.

"Whom of you people are Zach and Gray Mitchell." One of the men in the black suits said.

Zach and Gray raised up their hands and said "Us".

"Come with us" the man said as two other men in the black suits came over to Zach and Gray and grabbed them.

"Woah! What is this all about?!" Zach yelled.


	22. The Van

"Get in the Van" One of the men in the black suits said while Zach and Gray were struggling to get out of the grasp of the men.

"Whaddya want with us?" Gray screamed at the men.

"Just get in the truck!" The man said back.

"Can we just know where we are going?" Zach asked.

"Not yet, you are not ready." one of the men said.

Eventually the men had to pick Zach and Gray up and throw them into the back of the Van. Before the boys could react the door closed and were locked. There were no seats in the back of the van, just an empty space. Luckily for the boys there was a light in the back of the van as there were no windows so they eventually found the area that had seatbelts. It was on the floor of the van.

"What the fuck is going on?" Zach said very confused and mad at the same time. "They would not tell us anything!"

"I'm... I'm Scared." Gray said with a wide eyed expression.

"I can't fault you on that one Gray, Honestly I am a bit scared as well." Zach said back.

The car started up and the two boys felt the engine rumbling from the front of the car.

Zach went over to the wall separating the driving area of the car from the cargo area. He pounded on the wall.

Nothing.

It was like there was nobody on the other side. Zach put his ear against the wall and he could not hear a single thing.

"Gray come over here." Zach said to Gray.

Gray walked over and he looked at Zach's wide eyes with his own wide eyes.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but these people are being dead silent." Zach said to Gray.

"I am really scared Zach" Gray said.

"Gray, we will be fine. We need to just stay calm." Zach said back.

Zach realized at this point that this role-reversal was happening again. First Gray was the aggressor and Zach was the designated calm down person, then it flipped on the boat ride, and now it was back to what it was in the beginning.

"Gray you know what to do. Remember on the boat when you were trying to calm me down. Do the same but to you!" Zach said to Gray trying the see if that was even possible.

"I... can't" Gray said back.

"Sure you can Gray!" Zach said.

Zach started to think about the past events. "I could..." Zach said as he remembered how he got Gray to calm down the first time.

Zach was contemplating whether that course of action was correct in this situation.

It was his only viable option.

"Gray how about this, get up." Zach said.

"But... we are in a moving vehicle" Gray said back.

"Yeah, but were you moving on the boat? I thought so. Get up!" Zach said.

Gray got up and was having a hard time balancing. Zach got up as well.

"Okay Gray, move over to the corner and face me but close your eyes." Zach said.

Gray obeyed.

"Great Job Gray, now are you ready to play a game?" Zach said.

"What game?" Gray said back.

"This game" Zach said as he moved his hand over to the zipper of Gray's jeans.


	23. New Findings

"Zach... you remember what happened when you tried this last time. It's the whole reason we are in this mess." Gray said as a reaction.

"I know Gray... but I did calm you down last time." Zach said unzipping Gray's jeans and undoing the button.

"I... Don't think sex is always the answer to madness..." Gray said back.

"It honestly doesn't really matter anymore. We are in this truck with nothing better to do. May as well have some fun." Zach said reaching for the rim of Gray's underwear.

"Wait... Why have we not called or done something with your phone?" Gray asked with his eyes perking open.

"Well... I didn't want to say it upfront but... I kinda forgot the phone on the boat. I was planning to call immediately..." Zach said to Gray.

"Well thats great..." Gray said back.

"Anyways back to business!" Zach said as he pulled Gray's underwear down to expose Gray's now erect 3.0 inch penis.

"I measured what it was after we had sex, It was 2.9, I did it again on the boat. 3.0 inches. I am in Puberty." Gray said blushing.

"About time you dimwit." Zach said laughing as if they were in a more normal environment. Zach placed put his right thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and got them nice and slobbery. He then took them and placed his thumb and pointer finger on the head of Gray's penis. Gray started to wince with pleasure.

"Come on man, we only had sex 6 days ago." Zach said.

"6 days 15 hours and 34 minutes" Gray said back.

"Exactly! You should not be this wincy about this." Zach said.

"Whaddya think is going to happen when a boy who is going through puberty is having sex! Be a pro... Because if so... that is not the case." Gray said.

"Eh, fair enough I guess, Anyways, I think we should kick it up a notch" Zach said moving his other hand a pulling down Gray's jeans and Underwear down at the same time. Gray was standing inside a moving van with his pants and underwear down to his ankles, completely bare.

"Uh what are you doing Zach?" Gray asked.

"This" Zach said back as he gave a hard slap to Gray's ass.

"Ow!" Gray yelped as a result. Zach kept slapping another 9 times.

"There an even ten times" Zach said in a laughing tone.

"That... Hurt..." Gray said wincing from both the pain of the slap and also the pleasure that was being given to his penis.

Zach then noticed something, a substance was coming out of Gray's penis.

"Wow, You really did hit puberty." Zach said placing his index finger on the slit of Gray's penis.

"Wha... What?" Gray said back.

"This... This is Pre-Cum, I think you have reached the most important step." Zach said as went back to holding Gray's penis's head

"What do you mean?" Gray said to Zach, but instead of Zach answering he went straight for Gray's dick.

Zach took all of Gray's 3 inch penis into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. To Zach, Gray's dick tasted better than before. It has a new spark of the Salty Pre-Cum that gave it's flavor the grand spice it needed.

Zach spat out Gray's dick for a moment to say "Interesting, In just a week you have progressed very very far."

The van hit a speed bump and Zach and Gray went into the air about a foot. They fell back down hard and it made both of their bodies sear with pain for a moment.

"Well... that wasn't fun." Gray said.

"Well this is!" Zach said taking Gray's dick back into his mouth.

"Whoa" Gray said as a result. Gray was starting to feel the power of a real orgasm coming through his nether regions..

Zach smiled when he looked up and Saw Gray's face wincing at the pressure of the cum inside his dick. He decided it was almost time for his own extra spice for Gray.

Zach moved his fingers back to by Gray's asshole and moved his middle finger nearer to it.

He gave it a few more slaps.

"Ah... Ah... Zach... It... I feel like..." Gray said to Zach.

Zach smirked and moved his middle finger and pushed it inside Gray's asshole.

"AHH!" Gray helped as he automatically came as a result of Zach's actions.

Zach's mouth was filled with 3 quite Watery Streams of Cum.

Zach kept his mouth on Gray's dick until after he swallowed the Cum.

Gray's cum was nice and salty with a sweet tang. It was a pleasant experience tasting it For Zach.

Eventually Zach spat out Gray;s dick and Gray's face was in a plainly puzzled expression.

"That... Was.." Gray said trying to comprehend the power of the Orgasm he had.

"Is the word you are looking for, Amazing?" Zach asked.

"Yes." Gray said back.

Zach's finger was still in Gray's asshole and he started to thrust his finger in and out.

"Oh.. Oh God.." Gray said as a result of this. "It... It... Hurts" Gray said.

"Just take it like a man" Zach said as he stood up, still with his finger in Gray's ass. Zach put his face up to Gray's and forced his mouth onto Gray;s.

Gray was taken off guard by this gesture but after about one second, he allowed Zach to enter his mouth. Zach used his tongue to Grab Gray's tongue.

Zach was inside Gray in more ways than one.

Gray murmured and Moaned right into Zach's mouth but Zach didn't care. Zach was happy with what was happening right now.

Very soon, Gray's dick became erect again and the cum was starting to build once again. Zach moved his other hand to hold Gray's dick and he moved his hand up and down.

Gray had another person's finger in his ass, Another Person's tongue in his mouth, and another person's hand on his dick..

And of course this other person was his very own older brother.


	24. Mute

Gray groaned at Zach and more spit started forming in his mouth. Zach and Gray were trading spit and both of them were feeling glorious. Zach could hear Gray's moaning trying to escape his mouth.

It just sounded like Grunts on the outside.

Zach moved his tongue all around Gray's mouth, Tasting his teeth, his soft-palate, and the other various parts of his mouth. So exotic, but yet so exciting.

Gray tried pushing Zach off him but he was being unsuccessful. He started moaning more violently and Zach eventually felt a substance on his forearm.

Gray had came for a second time.

Zach moved away from Gray for a minute.

"Well Well Well, Not only are you Cumming, you are producing enough to do it multiple times! Impressive." Zach said.

Gray laughed and his face blushed up.

"I think we should continue with the next step though" Zach said stripping off his Shirt showing his adorable body.

"In what way?" Gray asked wondering.

"I want to see how your topping has improved since the last examination." Zach said to Gray. Zach took off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. His still 5.57 inch penis came out and it was extremely erect.

"Heh, It doesn't look like your penis changed." Gray said To Zach.

"Yeah, Well the thing is, I'm not in the rapid growth period of Puberty. I did that 3 years ago." Zach said as he turned around to Show Gray the area he wanted to exhibit. Zach got down on his hands and Knees and waved his ass around.

The Van ran over another speed bump and both boys went flying again.

Zach landed on his back and his back stinged majorly and after 3 minutes he tried to get up. He eventually got up and got back on his hands and knees.

"Go for it" Zach said to Gray.

"But... but..." Gray said.

"Just Fuck Me!" Zach said.

Gray went up to Zach's ass and aimed his dick for Zach's hole. Gray's dick was already erect again.

"Come on already! Push it in!" Zach said.

Gray pushed in. All a sudden let out a quick gasp of air and made an extremely loud grunt.

Gray quickly pulled out and said "Zach! Are you alright!"

Zach regained his breath and said 'Yeah". Zach was noticeably out of breath. He lowered his ass down to the floor of the van. "I apparently was not ready for the pain spike so quickly" Zach said weakly laughing.

"We can stop for now if you want! We don't have to do this!" Gray said to Zach.

"No, We must do this. For my own sake" Zach said. Zach lifted his ass from the ground of the van. "Remember the videos on the ship?" Zach asked.

"Yes" Gray said back.

"Follow those rules, Don't stop for anything" Zach said getting back into position.

Gray did just that. Gray quickly lined up his dick with Zach's asshole and pushed in. He heard another grunt from Zach but he did not care. Gray fucked Zach's sweet hole for a solid 5 minutes and he completely disregarded any noise Zach made. In Gray's mind, Zach was a mute and he could not make a sound.

Gray could only hear the slapping his penis into Zach's ass. It felt amazing. It sounded amazing. It was amazing. The tight walls of almost virgin ass (as the first time it was penetrated was in the hotel room), the warmness of the body around his penis, the open expanse of ass ahead of him. The sight of sweat beading down Zach's amazingly shaped back. It was what some people in the trade call "Heaven".

The semen that Gray had created was building again. Up in his moderately sized scrotum for his age. It rose, and Rose, and Rose, and ROSE. He was nearing the pinnacle of the experience. Gray looked at Zach's head, his neck was filled with sweat beads from the top to bottom. Zach's amazing ass cheeks were beaming with a sheen.

Gray then realized something.

That sheen, It was no sheen from the crappy storage area of the van. It seemed brighter than normal. Bright as in, the outside.

Gray turned his head to look behind him.

The doors were open.

4 people in the black suits were watching them have sex.

Gray came at this sight. Pumping all of his cum into Zach's tight ass.

Gray turned around, Penis showing.

"Hello." Gray said to the men.

One man pulled a gun out of his waist.

Boom.


	25. The Syringe

"Where am I?" Gray said as he woke up.

He was in a completely white room. White Walls, White Furniture. White sheets on the bed, white pillow cases, Everything pure white.

Gray looked around. Nobody was in the room. No men in Black Suits. No... Zach.

"What is going on?" Gray said.

As if on cue, once he said these words a door in the corner opened up. In came a man, he seemed to be in his early 20's

"You've been on the island that hosted Jurassic World." The man said with a slight grin.

"Yes..." Gray said with a gulp.

"So did you brother" The man said, his bright eyes focusing right on Gray's own.

"Where... Is Zach?" Gray asked the man.

"All in due time friend, All in due time" The man said turning his back to Gray.

" What?" Gray said.

The man left the room.

Gray just now realized he was chained down. Pure Crystal White Chains. He was stuck here.

"HELP!" Gray cried for 10 minutes straight until his voice couldn't take it anymore.

Out of the top of the wall opened a hole. Out of this hole came a mechanical hand. A syringe was in the hand.

It slowly got closer and closer to Gray, and he started to panic and breath heavily.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Gray tried to yell with his worn out voice.

The syringe got closer. And Closer. And Closer. And Closer.

"What is going on!" Gray yelled with all of his power.

All of a sudden the syringe stopped. Gray's bed started to move up. Towards the syringe.

"Please!" Gray yelled.

He was getting within half a yard of the syringe.

He looked to his left. Nothing.

To his right. Nothing.

He was not escaping this.

The syringe was getting closer and closer. Gray stressing out more and more as time went by.

When he was about a foot away from the syringe Gray heard a voice.

"Somebody! Please! Help him! Help Him!" A voice said

"What?" Gray said.

Before Gray could think anymore, the syringe penetrated his left bicep. He could feel a warm tingling in his body, like if he has just drank a hot chocolate or ate some soup.

The feeling was traveling through his body like wildfire, going towards his lower section. Right into his private areas.

The feeling made his dick go fully erect, Gray felt a strange sensation near his dick. It went numb.

Another hand with a syringe came out of the other side, The delivery was not the same as the first as the mechanical hand just went straight down to Gray's forehead. It pressed through.

Gray went unconcious.

In the other room Zach was looking at the event Gray was in from a one-way window. He was screaming for someone to help Gray. He watched the syringe go straight into Gray's forehead. He screamed even louder.

"Somebody help my brother! That syringe went straight into his brain!" Zach yelled slamming his fist against the chair he was locked into.

The man that went into Gray's room prior entered the Room Zach was in. He pressed a button and the wall went back to a solid white.

Zach could no longer see Gray.

"Zach Mitchell, We meet at last! Ever since the events of Jurassic World, I have been waiting to meet you!" The man said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GRAY!" Zach yelled.

"All in due time my friend" the man said as he pressed another button.

The wall in front of Zach turned completely black and then a video started playing. The wall was not only a wall, but a screen.

The man walked over to Zach's chair during the video and reached for his private areas. All that was covering it was a light hospital gown which the man literally just tore open. He put his hand on Zach's penis and Zach shuttered. The video showed a video of the Destruction and Chaos of Jurassic World. The dinosaurs tearing up the area, A crack going down the middle of the island.

People running away from the chaos.

"The... The Island wasn't cracking when me and Gray were on it..." Zach said grunting.

"Yes, Indeed, It started about a day ago. This video was taken from a couple hours ago. The dinosaurs have ran free again. Many more fatalities, From the innocent people at the park to more and more workers" The man said. "Including someone you may possibly know"

The video went on, It showed a piece of CCTV footage from inside the park. It showed a velociraptor and a man with it. The man was Owen.

"Owen!" Zach screamed with his eyes wide open.

The video continued, Owen and the Velociraptor were running through the island and eventually they ran into a herd of many different dinosaurs. Before Owen could visibly make a decision one of the dinosaurs moved his head down and took a bite. Killing Owen instantly.

"What..." Zach said stressing out.

"Yes, Your Good friend and Savior Owen is... Dead." The man said."You see, you have been brought to an island far off the land of the United States. We had you unconscious for 3 weeks. Remember when I said it was yesterday? Well actually it was a good two weeks ago. You wonder how the dinosaurs went crazy again? Well.. You See." The man said, "We caused the dinosaurs to go crazy. For many years we had been trying to Run the Jurassic Company out of business and I had thought we had finally done it. But then Jurassic World showed up on the map."

"What?" Zach said.

"We here at Triassic Universe wanted to rule this market, and we needed to get rid of the competition" The man said. "We have always had one shortfall on our side though, We have never been able to create the amount of Dinosaurs that the Jurassic Company did. This is where you come in"

"What?" Zach said again.

"You see what we did to Gray just now was a simple modification" The man said.

"What... Kind of Modification" Zach asked.

"Well you see, That is for you to find out. Here take this" The man said as he pressed a button which made a cup fall down from the ceiling. The man was still jacking off Zach's dick and Zach's pre-cum was enough lubrication.

Zach noticed that his Pre-Cum looked slightly different from Usual.

"Come on you brat, Cum for me!" The man said.

Zach's dick had a weird sensation. It felt like more cum than normal was accumulating. He was having a hard time controlling it. He knew he was going to blow very soon.

"Come on kid" The man said.

Zach let go.

Usually Zach let out 3 to 4 streams of cum when he came but this time, it was different. 10 streams of thick cum shot out of his dick. His cum though, besides the amount, was not normal. His cum was a bright gray color instead of white.

"Absolutely perfect" the man said to Zach as he stood up and left the room.

The screen went back to the view of Gray's room. Gray was asleep. His dick standing visibly straight up.


	26. Mind Breeding

Zach had his eyes on the screen looking at Gray for about 30 minutes, and then the man came in again, this time with two of the men in the black suits.

"Hello Again!" The man said snapping his fingers at one of the men in the black suits. "Come on Number Fifty-Two! Do your fucking job!"

Zach looked to the left of the man and saw the man in the black suit's eyes perk and he immediately moved over to Zach's chair. The other man in the black suit went to the control panel and turned off the ScreenWall.

"I just want to know what you did to Gray!" Zach yelled.

"Don't you want to know what we did to you?" The man in the white suit said.

Zach looked over to his dick, still exposed from the events of before.

"I saw my Semen was slightly grayer than usual... And that I felt like I had more of it building up..." Zach said pondering.

"Exactly. I think it is time to bring back your brother" The man in the white suit said pulling out a remote from his suit jacket. He got out the remote and said "Turn the screen back on" to the man in the black suit near the control pad.

The screen showed Gray still asleep, his dick had went flaccid by now. The man in the white suit pressed a few buttons on the remote he was holding and the screen moved to a camera angle featuring Gray's face. The man in the white suit hit a button and Gray's eyes flew wide open. He pressed another button and Gray's torso sat up from the bed he was in. Another Button, Another Movement, Repeat, Repeat, Repeat.

"But... but..." Zach said.

"Oh and Also" the man in the white suit said pressing another button "I want to do something interesting".

"I want to do something interesting" Gray said in the exact same pitch an octave higher and with the same emotion.

"What..." Zach said.

"Oh and that's not all" the man in the white coat said.

The man fiddled with the remote for a second and Zach felt his brain go into a massive headache.

He saw Gray in the other room regain his own mind's control and he was extremely confused and terribly scared.

"Zach! Zach!" Gray yelled.

Zach tried to yell back but he could not speak.

"Want to speak eh?" The man in the white suit said.

"Want to speak eh?" Zach said.

Zach could not control his own body, they had done to him what they had done to Gray.

"And then we can do this" The man in the white suit said pressing a button.

All of a Sudden Zach's dick became erect and then after another button was pushed, he automatically came.

Zach was not in control of his body at all, all of this was being done by the external force. The man was doing this to him, but still he could not move his body in his own force.

"I know you can hear me" The man in the white suit said. "You see kid, you are just a part of our plan, Our plan to dominate the new dinosaur park. Here, let's bring your brother in here so he can enjoy the happenings".

The man pressed a couple of buttons and Zach soon got control of his body again.

Zach saw Gray go into the trance of doom and he saw him being escorted by two more men in Black Suits.

Soon Gray arrived in the room Zach was in. Another chair popped in through the floor and Gray was soon sat down and strapped in like Zach was.

The man in the white suit pressed some buttons and Zach and Gray were both in their own minds.

"What... The Fuck..." Zach said to the man in the white suit.

"Zach! Oh God! What are we doing here!" Gray said to Zach thrilled to see his brother again.

"Well you see here Zach and Gray,You are here for a reason of most importance to me and my own company" The man in the white suit said.

Both of the boys gulped.

"You see, when we here at Triassic World wanted more dinosaurs we knew it is plainly inhumane to make eggs out of science! So we decided another option, Genuine Breeding. But, at the same time we realized that it wasn't the most cost efficient method to wait for these dinosaurs to breed and also to see if we were to get another boy or another girl. You see, this is where you two come in. You are the first test subjects to our new experimentation on Human-Dinosaur Breeding" The man in the white coat said.

"What?!" Zach yelled.

"Wait A Minute! Wait A Minute! Zachary...Don't be scared, We are literally submitting you to a life of sexual pleasure! Besides, There are two things that we can say that will sooth your worries!" The man in the white suit said.

"I don't know about this" Gray said.

"Well, The first thing I can say is that While your semen now can fertilize dinosaur eggs, you can still impregnate the common female human as well! We made sure it would not change your sperm to that degree! And the second is that, since we have control of your body and your minds, you can't really stop us from doing this!" The man in the white suit said.

"How is that supposed to sooth me!" Zach yelled.

"Meh" the man in the white coat said.


	27. For Example

The man in the white lab coat looked at Zach and Gray with a smirk on his face, He was looking straight into their eyes.

"Why..." Gray said to the Man.

"Because we have too! It's not like we have the money to wait! The world is impatient and we must satisfy it!" The man said to the boys.

"Sir.." Zach started to say to the man.

"Call me Stanley" The man said to the boys. The man hadn't realized until now that the boys didn't even know his name.

"Well.. Um... Stanley... Um..." Zach started to say pondering if he should actually say what he was thinking. Zach didn't know what would happen if he asked him this certain question because of the contents it holded. He decided against asking the question for he was too scared in the end to actually do it. "I just wanted to say that... while I don't approve of this, I think since me and Gray... cannot fight against you that we just have to suck it up and just go with it."

"Really? You are going to give up that fucking easily?!" Stanley said.

Gray was stunned by what Zach had just said. He had never seen his brother give up that easily to something standing in his way. He remember back on Jurassic World and when he was at the verge of giving up because they had nowhere to turn next, but then like magic, Zach always found a way to get out a situation that would be efficient and smart. "Zach..." Gray said to Zach scaredly.

"Just relax Gray." Zach said to Gray looking at him straight in the eye.

"I can help with that!" Stanley said to Zach and Gray looking down at the remote. Stanley quickly pressed a few buttons on the remote and Gray fell to the floor with his eyes wide open. Gray's body was not moving an inch.

"Gray!" Zach said going down to his knees to check on his brother.

"Well, he's relaxing now" Stanley said to Zach.

"He looks like he's dead!" Zach said scared about the event that had just happened.

"Well, that is because he practically is dead when we have control of him, well I guess not exactly" Stanley said to Zach trying to think through how the technology his company developed worked. "You see, we literally take the chip that we implanted in your brain and turn it on. It lets us hijack it and we control literally everything, even if the brain doesn't really have that much control over it. It is just the amazing work of our particularly mad scientists upstairs in the technology bay. I mean just look at this" Stanley moved his hands down to the remote and pressed a few more buttons.

Gray's hands started to move slowly as he pressed the buttons and they eventually we raised to have the palms of his hands to face to the ceiling. A few more buttons were pushed and Gray's body started to shake violently. His naked body started to flounder around and eventually it lead to him grasping to the ground with his feet and standing up.

"How do you feel seeing this happening to your brother Zach?" Stanley said to Zach.

"I... I... Don't know what to say..." Zach said.

"Well how about this" Stanley said to Zach going back to his remote. Stanley pressed a few buttons on the remote and Gray moved over to Zach. Gray quickly went down to his knees and started intently at Zach's penis.

"I get the point Stanley, I get the point. You are trying to make the point that you can forcefully make Gray suck my dick. I get the fucking point alright!" Zach yelled.

"Yell there is always this" Stanley said as he pressed a few buttons. Zach's mind again went into a frenzy and Stanley just watched as Gray opened his mouth very wide. "Have a lovely taste Gray" he said as he pressed a button on his remote. Zach's body fussed about and about a second later started expelling cum from his urethra in a perfect arc into Gray's mouth.

Zach made a constant noise that sounded as if he was constantly in mid-moan, While on the other end Gray was letting all of Zach's light gray cum slide down his throat and into his interior body systems. The cum seemed to flow out of Zach's dick in a perfect arc that was aimed to enter Gray's mouth right at the back of the throat.

"And" Stanley said as he pressed a button the remote, "I think that shows you sufficiently what the possibilities are."

"I have to admit, Your cum did taste a little bit fruitier than last time Zach" Gray said embarrassed


End file.
